


Easy

by PAPERSK1N



Series: One shots/Ficlets [19]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Fwb but obviously that never works, GTA!AU, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Nothing explicit, Vagabond, lil angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 01:30:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6883546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PAPERSK1N/pseuds/PAPERSK1N
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"Why?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Why not?” Ray shrugs, playing with the zipper of his hoodie so Ryan knows full well there isn’t anything but his underwear underneath. “I’m easy and you’re horny. Isn’t that always the reason?”</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble. Comments + Kudos appreciated!
> 
> Want more? Check out the rest of my AO3, or HMU via tumblr! PAPERSK1N.tumblr.com - my ask box is always open and anon friendly!

 

Easy

 

“Why?”

 

That’s always the question Ray loves to hear from Ryan. It’s the same question he asks every time they’re in this position, Ray laid out on Ryan’s bed with his hands behind his head and a smug, wide smirk across his mouth whilst Ryan lingers by the door, lips pressed in a thin line of equal parts uncertainty and insecurity. Ray will never understand why Ryan turns so quiet when they’re like this. Most of the time, he can’t get the Vagabond to shut the fuck up.

 

“Why not?” he shrugs, playing with the zipper of his hoodie so Ryan knows full well there isn’t anything but his underwear underneath. “I’m easy and you’re horny. Isn’t that always the reason?”

 

Ryan stares at him quietly, face void of most readable emotions to any _normal_ friend. But then, Ray isn’t a normal friend, or at least, he isn’t to Ryan. Sure, when you’re in a crew with someone it’s unavoidable to get to know them, earn their trust, find their ticks. But then, Ray thinks his connection with Ryan is a little more than that. Do all strictly-platonic crew mates fuck once a month and then pretend it never happened? He doesn’t think so.

“Well?” Ray asks. Ryan pauses for another few short seconds, before letting out a sigh and shrugging his hefty leather jacket off his shoulders. He’d been out for hours, and Ray had just started to consider giving up waiting half naked in his bed when Ryan trudged through the door, heavy boots wet with rain water and hair damp against his forehead. Ryan usually looks his best in the sun, with his hair almost golden and glowing and his eyes sparkling in the light, but they’ve become so familiar with each other over the last two years that Ray thinks he looks good even now, damp and cold and borderline scowling as he approaches the bed, kicking off his boots and shucking out of his jeans before climbing under the sheets

“Perfect.” Ray purrs, feeling Ryan’s arms wrap around him. “How’d you wanna do it? Extra dirty, or are you tired? I can just ride you if you want.”

Ryan doesn’t reply, just gently shoves Ray onto his side so he can settle against his back, coolness of his damp skin making Ray’s body come alive with heat. It’s confusing, because it feels to Ray a lot like _cuddling_. Ray and Ryan _do not_ , under any circumstances, _cuddle_. Ray and Ryan fuck. Ray and Ryan groan and rut and shout and then Ray rolls over at the end and presses himself as close to the cool wall as possible so he doesn’t have to face the terrifying prospect of _intimacy_ with another person.

That’s what they always did. Until now.

“Rye?” Ray asks quietly. He feels the softness of Ryan’s nose brushing against the back of his neck, and _fuck_ if it doesn’t feel good, Ryan’s entire body pressed into his and his arms cool and tight around his middle section.

“If I promise to blow you in the morning, can we just spend the night like this?” Ryan asks. His voice is strangely quiet, Ray would even say hesitant- if he hadn’t seen the Vagabond hanging out the sunroof of a limousine with a mini-gun, cackling and gunning down cops. Ryan Haywood has never been hesitant a day his life, but Ray still thinks he can hear the shake in his voice when he asks again, “Just for the night?”

“Uh… yeah.” Ray nods, unsure. He shifts his own arm down and strokes Ryan’s hand at his waist gently. “Yeah, sure. We can… I can stay. If you want.”

It shouldn’t feel as right as it does, Ryan’s hot breath on his neck and the quietness of the room. Ray wishes he could just lay there wide awake all night, desperately wishing for it to end- but he can’t. Ryan’s thumb strokes under his hoodie at his midsection lazily and unconsciously and it’s so fucking relaxing Ray can’t help but slowly fall to sleep with the image in his head of the two of them, laid out like this, every single night.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

It’s a blaring alarm that drags him from his sleep, along with the faint groaning of Ryan behind him.

Somehow, they managed to stay intertwined the entire night. Ray’s not even sure that normal couples do _that_ \- usually one is too hot or too cold and they pull away to a comfortable distance until the night is over. However, it’s the morning and Ryan’s arms are still strong around his middle. Ray’s hand is still clinging onto his fists with an intimate desperation. Ryan’s nose still brushes the back of his head with a gentle longing.

It still feels good.

Reluctantly, Ryan releases him and Ray wants nothing more than to burst into tears, cry and shout for Ryan to come back and hold him forever. But, he doesn’t. Ray’s got a few single shreds of pride left. Instead, he quietly listens to Ryan mumble incoherently and feel around to turn the alarm off. Ray stays quiet.

It’s strange. He feels dirtier laid silently, waiting for Ryan’s verdict on their eight-hour cuddle fest than he ever has done, sneaking out of Ryan’s room at seven AM following a night of heavy, desperate fucking to rid them of the sexual tension that followed them around the penthouse every day.

“The previous offer of a blowjob still stands.”

Ray is caught off guard by Ryan’s voice, and turns around quickly to lock eyes with him. “Ha.” He breathes, brain scrambled and desperately searching for something to say. “Well… I… I don’t really…”

Ryan frowns as he trails off, eyes fighting for focus in the bedsheets. “What is it?” he asks, sitting back down in the bed. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Ray lies. Ryan smiles at him.

“I would like to think we know each other well enough not to lie to each other.” He says, bumping Ray with his shoulder playfully until he can’t help but smile back, turning his head to look back up at Ryan.

“It’s weird.” He shrugs. “Like… I’m waking up in your bed and we haven’t even fucked. What’s that about?”

“Oh.” Ryan nods, clasping his hands together in his lap. “I’m sorry… if that made you uncomfortable. I just… I had a kind of rough night, the job I was on went later than expected and then it rained and I-”

“-It’s fine.” Ray interrupts with another pathetically nonchalant shrug. “I… I liked it? I guess. It was… weirdly nice.”

The words feel dirty against his tongue. Disgusting and forbidden. Ray doesn’t do _feelings_ , especially not with Ryan fucking _Vagabond_ Haywood. Feelings are for _people_. Not for criminals.

“I like you.” Ryan says, and inside his chest, Ray’s heart breaks just a little.

“Fuck.”

“I’m so sorry.” Ryan leans back against the headboard, turning again to watch Ray beside him. “But I do. I like you- and not in a… let’s fuck once a month and then pretend like it never happened kind of way. And I totally understand that this was always meant to be a casual thing and… and it was never supposed to be anything more. But I like you, Ray. I really do like you and I think you should know before... anything else happens between us.”

Ryan is quiet after that, but his eyes are wide and pleading as they bare into Ray. He can’t quite stop himself from staring back and becoming lost in blue. Ryan’s eyes are everything beautiful about a single colour, and it amazes him. How did he never notice how in love he was with that one indescribable shade of blue before?

“Why?” Ray asks. “Why would someone like you want to be with someone like me?”

Ryan smiles. “ _Why?_ ” he repeats. “Isn’t that my line?”

“Sorry.” Ray half laughs, but It’s forced and fake enough that Ryan frowns again and the blaring blues take over.

“You’re pretty special Ray.” He says. “Not many people can put a bullet through someone’s skull from thirty feet away whilst playing _pokemon_ on a Nintendo DS. And you’re pretty fucking cool too. You’re easy to get along with, funny, cute. What wouldn’t I have to like about you?”

“Shut up.” Ray smiles, but his chest tightens as Ryan speaks. “I’m really not that great, dude. I’m not…  fucking _boyfriend_ material.” He shrugs. “I’m… a fuck when you’re bored. I’m the guy that other dudes sleep behind their wives backs. I’m not… _special,_ Ryan. I’m a bit of a whore, actually.”

Ray shrugs it off, as he does most things. A casual laugh and eyes focused on the plainness of the navy bedcovers. But Ryan doesn’t smile along with him. He sits up, back off the headboard and watches Ray with a confused narrow glare, tilting his head slightly until Ray becomes too uncomfortable to laugh, shifting under the intensity of Ryan’s gaze.

“What?” he grimaces in his attempt to smile. “Do I have something on my face?”

Ryan ignores his question. “Is that really how you think of yourself?” he asks.

“Oh come on.” Ray rolls his eyes. “Rye. You don’t have to fucking lie to me and say I’m beautiful or I’m special. I know where I fucking stand, and if this is your way of trying to secure me as a fuck buddy on a more regular basis, I don’t mind-”

“-I like you.” Ryan interrupts. “Ray. I like you.”

Ray looks away. “I don’t need you to lie to me-”

“-I like you.”

“-Stop it!” Ray tries to cough quietly enough that Ryan won’t notice the lump in his throat, but it’s hard when he’s staring so intently. “I like you.” Ryan repeats, and a few tears well in the corners of Ray’s eyes. He can’t stand it, the emotion Ryan can pull from him with three simpleton words, and he wipes the tears before they can spill furiously.

“Stop it.” He repeats quietly. Ryan leans forwards, and presses their foreheads together.

“I like you.” He whispers, before tilting his face and brushing their lips together. The kiss is feather light, not like the usual frantic smashing of lips and teeth and tongue that they usually indulge in. Ray craves it, every soft touch of Ryan’s lips back and forth against his with tiny, loving kisses as his hand makes its way from the bed up to Ray’s face, cupping it softly until Ray finds the courage to kiss back, reaching up to snake his arms around Ryan’s neck and press them together completely, until he’s pushing Ryan against the headboard and climbing into his lap.

“I like you.” He says quietly, retracting from kissing for a few seconds to let a few stray tears leak. “I fucking like you too, alright?”

Ryan holds him after that, tight around the waist like if he tried hard enough, he could pull Ray into him completely and the two would merge as one. Ray doesn’t complain- he just buries his face into Ryan’s neck and allows himself to be held, for longer than he ever has before.

“You’re not just a fuck.” Ryan whispers against his skin. “I don’t want you to ever think that of yourself like that again. You are worth so much more than that.”

“Shut up.” Ray mumbles, smiling into Ryan’s neck. “Don’t be sappy. I hate sappy.”

“I know.” Ryan chuckles. “But that’s not going to change. I _bleed_ sappy.”

“Really?” Ray asks. “ _Vagabond?_ ”

“Whatever.” A soft kiss is placed to the side of Ray’s head and the warm arms around him loosen their grip. “Do you wanna lay down?” he asks.

Ray doesn’t care how much it terrifies him that after being so close to Ryan for a single night, he can’t imagine spending another night without it.  He nods, happily, and allows Ryan to lay him down and drape his heavy body over Ray’s slight one.

 

“I think I love you.” Ray goes as far as to mutter. He thinks about regretting it, but thankfully, Ryan doesn’t give a response.

 

He’s already asleep.


End file.
